Kematianku
by aigis13
Summary: dewa kematian itu muncul...
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** jika kalian tahu kapan kalian akan meninggal apa yang akan kalian lakukan sebelum waktu kematian kalian datang?

**Disclaimer: **Bleach punya om Tite Kubo, saya hanya meminjam beberapa chara yang saya butuhkan.

**Rated**: T

**Pairing**: always! IchiRuki!

**Warning: OOC! EYD tidak sempurna! Dll, dsb, etc...**

**Genre: **Friendship/Angst

Tulisan yang tebal itu adalah pesan dari Dewa Kematian untuk Rukia.

SELAMAT MEMBACA! JANGAN LUPA REVIEW!

**Akulah yang akan menjemput ajal kalian, kalian akan takut padaku!**

**Kalian tidak bisa menghindariku,**

**Akan aku ambil nyawa kalian dengan caraku,**

**Waktu sudah ditentukan mulai dari sekarang**

**100 hari menuju kematian.**

****

**KEMATIANKU**

Perkenalkan namaku Rukia, aku duduk di kelas 1 SMA. Kehidupanku selama ini biasa-biasa saja dan menurutku aku tidak mempunyai hal yang istimewa, aku punya sahabat yang sangat aku sayangi, namanya Orihime. Orihime merupakan anak yang sedikit pemalu, dan taukah? Dia menyukai seseorang, kadang-kadang aku kagum pada Orihime karena dia bisa menyembunyikan rasa sukanya pada seseorang, tidak seperti aku yang terlalu memikirkan orang yang aku suka, ingin tahu siapa? Baiklah akan aku beritahu,namanya pertama kali melihatnya aku tidak tertarik sama si Ichigo itu, tapi entah kenapa lama-lama aku bisa tertarik dengannya. Di kelas aku merupakan anak yang agak pendiam, aku hanya sering bertukar pikiran dan bercerita segala hal pada Orihime, jujur aku jarang bergaul dengan teman-teman di sekolah, tapi anehnya banyak anak-anak dari kelas lain yang mengenalku walaupun aku sendiri tidak mengenal mereka semua. Aku sangat menyukai bermain tenis, penghargaan yang aku dapat dari bermain tenis cukup banyak juga, seperti kejuaraan antar perfektur. Yah...cukup untuk bekal masuk universitas yang aku inginkan walaupun itu masih lama sih...

"Hey! Rukia! Bagimana pertandingannya kemarin?" tanya Orihime pada ku.

"Hah...sangat melelahkan, maaf ya Orihime"

"Lho kenapa minta maaf pada ku?"

"Aku hanya bisa mendapat juara dua" kata ku lesu

"Owh! Kukira kamu kalah"

"Kamu meledekku ya!"

"Ha...ha...ha...tidak aku hanya menghinamu saja kok!"

"Yee! Kirain mau muji!" aku menyenggol lengan Orihime.

"Just kidding!"

"Wuih! Pake bahasa Inggris segala! Duh sekarang temenku yang satu ini udah sok!"

"Gak ada salahnya donk!"

"Iya deh jangan ngambek donk! Bisa-bisa bibirmu yang indah itu jadi seperti bebek baru tahu rasa lho!"

"Ih! Kamu gitu!"

"Eh udahan yuk makan siangnya, aku udah kenyanng nih! Masuk kelas yuk!"

"Ok!" Orihime membereskan bekal makan siangnya.

**Di dalam kelas**

"Hey! Ada pemberitahuan katanya, wali kelas kita tidak masuk! Jadi kita diberi tugas! Harus dikumpulkan setelah jamnya selesai!" kata Ichigo mengumumkan di depan kelas.

"Yah kok dikasih tugas sih! Males tau!" komentar Ikkaku.

"Dasar pemalas! Susah dah!" gerutu Ichigo sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Hey! Sudahlah tidak usah banyak ngomong! Cepat! Kasih tau apa tugasnya!" teriak beberapa anak.

"Ya ya! Sabar dulu!"

"Lama nih Ichigo!" protes anak lain.

"Bentuk kelompok! Masing-masing kelompok terdiri dari 5 anak! Kalau sudah masing-masing perwakilan kelompok minta soalnya ke aku! Paham?" kata ichigo

Semua anak yang ada di kelas langsung mencari kelompok, dan tentunya kelompok abadi ku yaitu: aku, Orihime,Tatsuki, Grimmjow, dan Renji. Entah kenapa selalu saja kami berlima itu selalu satu kelompok! Sebenernya aku agak nggak nyaman sama Grimmjow dan Renji, yah mereka berdua itu selalu berisik dan mengganggu! Tapi apa boleh buat, mungkin ini sudah jadi takdir kami berlima.

"Eh! Rukia sana cepat minta soalnya sama Ichigo!" kata Orihime pada ku.

"Eh! Kenapa aku! Tuh suruh aja si rambut nanas yang ngambil!" bentak ku.

"Ogah! Gue lagi punya masalah sama tu jeruk!" tolak Renji seenak jidat.

"Udah! Sini! Gue aja yang ngambil !" Grimmjow bangkit dari kursinya dan pergi minta soal pada ichigo.

"Yah Rukia payah! Padahal itu kesempatan lho!" kata Orihime agak kecewa.

"Terserah deh! Eh Tatsuki gimana masuk 3 besar gak?" tanya ku pada Tatsuki.

"Masuk donk! 2 minggu lagi pertandingan final, oh ya bukanya kamu juga masuk final?"

"Yup bener banget!" kata ku sambil tersenyum.

"Uh! Kalian berdua kalau udah ngomongin olah raga pasti aku di cuekin" protes Orihime yang dari tadi memperhatikan aku dan Tatsuki.

"Duh! Si tuan putrinya ngambek lagi!" kata ku mengejek

"Capek deh!" tambah Tatsuki.

"Nih soalnya!" kata Grimmjow sambil melemparkan soal ke meja.

Kelompok kami pun mengeerjakan soal yang diambil Grimmjow tadi dengan diselingi bercanda, karena di kelompok kami ada bahan ejekan jadi gampang donk buat candaan, tapi lama-lama kalo ngeliat Renji yang jadi bahan ejekan terus, kasihan juga ya? Tapi gak apa lah yang penting kelompok kami bisa nyelesein tugasnya.

Nggak kerasa bel pulang udah bunyi.

Ini berarti waktunya pulang ke rumah masing-masing! Akhirnya aku bisa pulang! Setelah ngerjain tugas tadi rasanya otak udah mau pecah!. Yah tapi gak enak pulang sendirian, Orihime pulangnya bareng sama Tatsuki, sedangkan aku? Aku pulang sendiri! Udah resiko rumahku paling jauh dari sekolah sih! Pulang naik bis aja ah! Daripada naik kereta yang udah lama, rame lagi! Jadi pusing dah. Seperti biasa kalau mau pulang naik bis, aku nunggunya di halte yang nggak begitu jauh dari sekolah.

Sekitar 10 menit kemudian ada bis, tanpa basa-basi lagi aku naik itu bis, taukah apa yang ada ada di dalam bis yang aku naiki? Di dalam bis itu ada Ichigo! Wah keuntungan nih bisa satu bis sama dia! Eh? Emangnya rumahnya dia dimana? Kok aku baru liat dia naik bis ini? Atau jangan-jangan satu jurusan? Wah tambah seneng aja nih aku!

20 menit kemudian, aku udah nyampe halte yang ada di depan kompleks rumahku. Eh? Perasaan kenapa Ichigo nggak turun-turun dari bis ya? Ah gak usah pikirin! Ngapain juga aku mikirin dia!

****

**Bersenang-senanglah selagi kamu bisa,**

**Sebentar lagi kamu akan menghilang dari dunia ini,**

**Tapi tampaknya aku ingin sedikit bermain denganmu,**

**Ayo kita mainkan permainana ini.**

**Permainan maut.**

****

"selamat siang paman!" sapa ku

"oh Rukia! Baru pulang sekolah ya?"

"iya!" jawabku

"ayo kita makan siang bersama! Sepertinya ada rumah makan baru di pinggir jalan sana!"

"baiklah! Ayo cepat turun paman!" kata ku. Jangan heran kenapa aku berteriak, yah itu karena paman masih mengerjakan sebuah bangunan di dekat rumah.

KRAAAAAK!

BRAAAAAK!

"RUKIAAA! AWAS!" teriak paman

"eh?"

BRAAAK!

Ke...ke...kenapa semuanya gelap? Apa yang sedang terjadi? Paman? Paman berteriak pada ku! Sekarang paman ada dimana? Apa yang terjadi pada ku?

"dia mengalami pendarahan! Kita harus memberinya tranfusi darah!" perintah sang dokter.

"baik!" jawab para suster yang mendampingi.

"bagaimana keadaan keponakan saya?" tanya paman pada dokter

"dia mengalami pendarahan di kepalannya"

"apa dia bisa diselamatkan?"

"kami akan terus berusaha semampu kami" kata sang dokter dengan nada lemah.

Sang Paman terkulai lemas dilantai, dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Mungkin yang ada di benaknya sekarang hanya sebuah penyesalan, penyesalan karena terlambat menyelamatkan keponakan tersayangnya. Sungguh sangat tragis! Rukia tertimpa puing-puing kayu yang jatuh dari ketinggian 10 meter di atas tubuhnya.

**Permainan sudah dimulai! **

**Kita lihat, apa kamu akan bertahan? Atau?**

**Kamu akan menyerah dan mati?**

**Akan aku permainkan nyawamu itu, **

**Sampai waktunya tiba untuk benar-benar mengambil nyawamu.**

**TBC**

Wah chapter satu udah selesai! Gimana aneh ya? Nyambung gak? Bingung? Sama aku juga bingung, sebenernya aku mau bikin fic apaan! Review!

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Bleach punya om Tite Kubo, saya hanya meminjam beberapa chara yang saya butuhkan.

**Rated**: T

**Pairing**: always! IchiRuki!

**Warning: OOC! EYD tidak sempurna! Dll, dsb, etc...**

**Genre: **Friendship/Angst

**Note: **Tulisan yang tebal itu adalah pesan dari Dewa Kematian untuk Rukia.

Yak inilah chapter 2! Maaf kali ini saya tidak bisa membalas review karena sesuatu hal, tapi saya berterima kasih sekali pada anda sekalian yang sudah mereview fic saya dan terimakasih juga karena sudah menjadikan fic saya favorit anda!

Selamat membaca! Dan jangan lupa REVIEW!

**Hahaha kau sudah melewatkan 20 hari hanya untuk berbaring di tempat tidur,**

**Sayang aku tidak bisa memberi tambahan waktu untukmu, **

**Karena aku tidak suka mengulur waktu,**

**80 hari menuju kematian.**

**##########################################################################**

**KEMATIANKU**

Hari ini seperti hari biasanya aku berangkat sekolah tapi aku merasa ada yang beda dengan diriku, yah sekarang aku tidak seperti dulu lagi, mataku sudah tidak bisa melihat sempurna lagi sekarang aku memakai kacamata untuk membantu pengelihatannku. Aku sangat menyesal karena sudah 2 minggu lebih aku dirumah sakit aku tidak bisa mengikuti pertandingan final, padahal itu kemampuanku satu-satunya untuk mendapatkan beasiswa ke universitas yang aku inginkan.

"Rukia, kenapa wajahmu murung?" tanya Orihime yang sedari tadi duduk di sampingku.

"Aku sudah tidak berguna lagi" kataku.

"Apa yang kamu katakan? Kamu berubah setelah keluar dari rumah sakit" Orihime terlihat kesal dengan perkataanku.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa melihat dengan sempurna lagi sekarang" kataku lagi.

"Rukia! Kamu kenapa sih?" Orihime langsung melagkah menjauh dariku.

Kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku, aku merasa seperti orang yang payah! Ini bukan diriku lagi, kenapa aku bisa berubah seperti ini? Aku bodoh! Aku berjalan ke dalam kelas dengan lunglai, tidak punya minat untuk masuk ke kelas yah tidak diragukan lagi anak-anak yang ada di dalam kelas memandangku sperti anak yang perlu dikasihani. Aku tidak suka pandangan mereka, aku ingin menebas pandangan itu! Aku bukan orang yang perlu dikasihani!

**Rasanya kau mulai putus asa,**

**Aku bertambah tertarik menyiksamu dulu,**

**Baiklah bagaimana kalau kita mulai dengan...**

'**menyingkirkan' orang-orang yang berharga untukmu?**

**##########################################################################**

Aku memutuskan untuk langsung pulang setelah bel pulang berbunyi, seperti biasanya aku naik bis di halte dan anehnya saat aku naik ke dalam bis bukan bangku yang pertama kali aku cari, tapi sesosok orang berrambut jungga yang kemarin aku temui yah tentunya sebelum kejadian kecelakaan itu.

Ternyata dia tidak naik bis ini lagi, yah tidak apalah untuk apa juga aku memikirkannya dia pun tidak peduli padaku. Aku mencari tempat kosong untuk duduk, ternyata ada di pojok belakang. Aku duduk sambil memangku tas sekolahku dan mengarahkan mataku ke luar jendela bis.

Sampailah ke halte dekat rumah, aku turun dari bis dan pulang ke rumah.

Sampailah aku di rumah.

"Selamat datang" sapa paman terlebih dahulu sambil mengambil kopinya.

"Aku pulang. Hm paman tidak pergi bekerja?" tanyaku sambil mengambil tempat duduk di depan paman.

"Kebetulan hari ini paman sedang libur" jawab paman tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari koran yang ia pegang.

"Owh mau makan siang? Aku buatkan dulu ya tunggu sebentar" kataku sambil meletakan tas dan langsung melangkah ke dapur.

Paman tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, tapi tidak apalah yang penting sekarang aku akan membuatkan makan siang untuknya, setelah aku menyiapkan bahan-bahan makanan yang akan aku masak ternyata ada yang kurang. Aku langsung beranjak dari dapur.

"Paman aku mau membeli sayuran sebentar ya?" pamitku pada paman, tapi paman tidak tidak menjawabku.

Aku keluar dari rumah dan langsung melangkah ke minimarket yang cukup jauh jaraknya dari rumah, sepertinya hari ini sikap paman agak aneh, biasanya dia kan cerewet tapi kenapa sekarang agak diam. Setelah membeli sayuran aku langsung pulang ke rumah.

Aku masuk ke dalam rumah, tapi kenapa paman sudah tidak duduk di ruang tamu? Apa mungkin sedang istirahat? Aku langsung kembali ke dapur untuk menaruh belanjaanku,setelah itu aku langsung melangkah ke kamar paman. Sampainya di depan kamar paman aku langsung mengetuk pintu, tapi lama tidak ada jawaban dari paman sehingga aku langsung membuka pintu dan ternyata tirai kamar paman tidak dibuka sehingga ruangan agak gelap, aku pun mencari saklar untuk menyalakan lampu.

Klik!

Cahaya lampu menerangi kamar.

Deg!

Jantungku rasanya akan berhenti. Apa ini kenyataan? Kami-sama! Apa yang sedang kau ujikan padaku! Kedua kakiku lemas dan sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan badanku, aku jatuh terduduk.

"Pa...paman.." aku membekap mulutku dengan kedua tanganku.

Tubuh paman tergantung di langit-langit rumah, tali tambang yang menyilang dari ujung kamar menjerat lehernya.

Aku tidak habis pikir apa yang paman lakukan? Aku mencoba untuk meyakinkan diriku kalau ini bukan kenyataan, tapi aku tidak bisa mengelak kalau ini adalah takdirku. Aku tidak mau melihat ini! Aku langsung berlari sekencang-kencangnya keluar dari rumah sambil terus mengeluarkan air mata yang tidak bisa berhenti.

Aku terus berlari tanpa tahu tujuan dan aku juga tidak menyadari ada sebuah mobil melaju dengan cepat menuju ke arahku.

BRAAAK!

Aku merasa tulang rusukku bergeser, cairan merah kental keluar dari pelipisku, mataku tidak bisa melihat apa pun, semuanya gelap.

Mataku masih gelap tapi aku bisa merasakan kalau tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak, aku mencoba untuk membukan mataku, aku kedipkan mataku tapi tetap saja mataku memang sudah cacat, aku hanya bisa melihat cahaya lampu yang ada di atasku seperti terhalang oleh kaca buram.

"Rukia kamu sudah sadar?" tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mendekat ke tempatku berbaring.

"Ah ini" orang itu menyerahkan kaca mataku padaku.

Aku menerimanya dan langsung memakainya, aku langsung bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa orang yang sudah membantu ku duduk di tempat tidur.

"Hinamori...aku ada dimana?" tanyaku.

"Kamu ada di rumah sakit" jawab Hinamori dengan raut wajah yang seperti sedang manutupi sesuatu.

Aku mencoba untuk menelususri ruangan yang dimana aku berbaring sekarang, aku tidak melihat sosok paman dimana pun lalu aku mengarahkan mataku ke Hinamori lagi.

"Dimana paman?" tanyaku.

Hinamori tidak menjawabku, dia hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hinamori..." panggilku lagi.

"Rukia...tolong terimalah ini semua walaupun ini menyakitkan sekali pun..." jawabnya masih dengan wajah tertunduk.

Tiba-tiba saja otakku seperti memutar sebuah memori.

Deg!

Jantungku kembali berdegup kencang.

"Jadi ini semua memang kenyataan?" tanyaku sambil mengambil nafas pendek.

"Rukia! Tolong jangan seperti itu!" Hinamori langsung menggenggam tanganku kasar, Hinamori pun meneteskan cairan bening itu dari pelupuk matanya.

"Aku tahu, tapi ini semua benar kan?" aku menatap Hinamori.

Hinamori hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan berarti itu artinya adalah sebuah jawaban 'ya'.

**Jiwamu sudah mulai sakit.**

**Aku semakin suka menyiksamu.**

**Terimalah 'hadiah' pemberianku itu.**

Hidupku rasanya sudah berakhir, aku tidak mempunyai keluarga lagi dan tubuhku pun sudah cacat. Apa sebenarnya salahku padamu Kami-sama? Apakah aku sangat berdosa padamu? Lalu apa yang aharus aku lakukan untuk menbus dosa-dosaku? Kalau Kau inginkan nyawaku kenapa tak Kau ambil sekarang saja? Aku sudah tak menginginkan hidupku lagi.

"Ayah, Ibu, Paman..." aku mulai teringat mereka saat aku menatap langit.

Angin berhembus kencang dan membuat hatiku berdegup kencang, entah apakah ini adalah keputusanku sendiri atau hanya bisikan setan yang ada di dalam diriku. Aku keluar dari pagar pembatas atap sekolah, aku pun mulai memejamkan mataku.

Deg!

Tiba-tiba saja jantungku rasanya seperti tertusuk belati, keseimbanganku pun mulai koyak, aku belum sempat terjatuh karena tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah tangan yang menahanku.

"Sedang apa kamu?" tanya orang itu dengan raut wajah kesal.

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan orang itu, aku hanya menoleh untuk melihat wajahnya. Mata tajam itu menatap mata violetku.

"Bodoh" katanya lagi.

Aku tidak peduli apa yang akan dikatakannya, aku menepis tangannya dia pun hanya menerima.

Deg!

Jantungku kembali seperti tertusuk.

Aku menahan rasa sakit itu, tapi rasa sakit yang menyikasa itu membuatku tak bisa mengendalikan tubuhku dan akhirnya tubuhku pun terjun bebas dari atap sekolah.

Mata tajam itu terbelalak dan masih mencoba menggapaiku, tapi dia sudah tak sanggup lagi menggapaiku.

Aku berharap ini akan berakhir dengan cepat.

Tolong ambil nyawaku sekarang juga.

"Tidak akan semudah itu" seringai rubah muncul di bibir seseorang yang sekarang tiba-tiba saja ada di sebelahku.

Mataku terbelalak. Siapa orang ini?

**TBC**

Hohoho bersambung menggantung ya? udah tau belum siapa dewa kematiannya?

Oh ya saya minta maaf karena sangat lama sekali tidak meng up date fic.

Terimakasih.

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Halo! Maaf sudah membuat anda menunggu sangat lama sekali lanjutan fic ini,

Terimakasih yang sudah membaca dan mereview fic ini.

Saya harap chapter kali ini tidak mengecewakan dan saya juga ingin anda tidak bosan untuk membaca dan mereview fic saya ini!

Bleach©Tite Kubo

Happy R&R!

**Mempermainkan nyawa manusia memang menyenangkan.**

**Apalagi manusia sepertimu yang sangat lemah dan mudah menyerah.**

**Kau seperti orang yang tidak ingin hidup.**

**Kalau itu yang kau inginkan sejak awal, mungkin aku sudah mencabut nyawamu sejak awal.**

**KEMATIANKU**

Hal yang sangat aku ingikan saat ini adalah meninggalkan dunia yang suram ini, aku tidak ingin kehidupan yang hanya seperti ini, sebatang kara dan tak tahu harus kemana. Rasa benci terhadap diri sendiri terus saja menyelimuti diriku, aku ingin menghilang dan berkumpul dengan orang-orang yang aku sayangi tapi kenapa itu sangat sulit untukku? Saat tidak menginginkannya hal itu datang dan saat diinginkan selalu saja sulit untuk kugapai, kematian adalah hal yang sekarang sedang aku kejar.

Orang bersenyum rubah itu tiba-tiba saja ada disebelahku dan membawaku ke sebuah tempat aneh yang aku tak tahu tempat apa itu sebenarnya, orang itu mengatakan kalau dirinya adalah dewa kematian tapi aku tidak mungkin langsung percaya padanya karena itu merupakan hal aneh jika seorang manusia bisa melihat dewa kematian yang akan mencabut nyawa manusia.

Orang bersenyum rubah itu tidak membiarkan aku jatuh ke tanah sebagaimana semestinya, dia membawaku keluar dari dunia manusia tapi aku bisa merasakan kalau ada orang lain selain aku yang bisa melihat orang bersenyum rubah itu selain diriku, ya dia adalah Ichigo.

"Hey aku mau bicara sebentar denganmu" kata seseorang yang sedang duduk di belakangku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku tanpa membalikkan badan untuk melihat orang yang mengajakku bicara.

"Ikut aku.." orang itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu menarikku dan membawaku ke atap sekolah.

Semilir angin siang sangat menyejukkan.

"Sebenarnya kenapa kamu ingin bunuh diri?" tanya orang itu.

"Mengakhiri hidupku..." jawabku.

"Lalu siapa orang yang membawamu menghilang saat kamu terjun dari sini?" tanya orang itu lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu..." jawabku menyembunyikan yang sebenarnya.

"Kamu sedang berbohong" katanya.

Deg!

Jantungku tercekat lagi.

Peluh langsung keluar dari keningku, badanku terasa lemas.

"Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya orang itu dengan wajah terkejut karena perubahan raut wajahku yang sedang menahan sakit.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri..." kataku.

"Kamu pikir tidak ada orang yang mau peduli padamu lagi setelah kejadian-kejadian itu hah?" katanya dengan suara yang agak meninggi.

"Mereka hanya kasihan padaku! Mereka tidak peduli padaku! Aku benci mereka!" bentakku di hadapannya.

"kamu salah!" balasnya dengan bentakkan.

Pandangan matanya berubah menjadi marah, aku tahu ini semua pasti karena kata-kataku tapi itulah yang aku rasakan aku seperti orang yang tidak berguna.

**Sadarlah sebelum itu terlambat untukmu.**

**Memang aku hanya ingin bermain-main di dunia manusia.**

**Aku tidak akan pernah mencabut nyawa manusia jika itu bukan perintahNya.**

**Ketahuilah aku juga sulit untuk mencabut nyawa manusia.**

"Aku peduli padamu... bukan hanya setelah semua kejadian itu,tapi sejak aku bertemu denganmu"

Perkataanya masih saja terngiang ditelingaku, itu pasti hanya perkataan untuk membuatku senang saja. Itu hanyalah sebuah kebohongan.

Keesokan harinya...

Aku memintanya menemuiku setelah jam sekolah selesai di atap sekolah..

"Kamu benar-benar peduli padaku?" tanyaku.

"Kamu menyembunyikan sesuatu?"

"Kenapa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Apa yang kamu bicarakan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kamu hanya berbohong kan?" entah kenapa mulutku tidak bisa berhenti untuk mengucapkan kata-kata aneh ini.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya bingung.

"Apa kamu tahu yang sebenarnya?"

"Hey! Kamu kenapa? Bicaramu seperti orang yang tidak sadar!" katanya sambil mengangkat wajahku dan menyuruhku untuk menatap matanya.

Sekarang buliran bening itu tiba-tiba saja mengalir dari sudut mataku, mataku terus memanas dan buliran bening itu semakin deras keluar. Oh Tuhan apa yang sekarang sedang terjadi padaku? Aku memang hanya seorang manusia biasa, tapi tolong beri tahu aku apa reencanaMu.

Pelukan hangat menyambutku, aku masih mematung dan tidak mengerti ini seolah otakku berhenti berpikir dan sulit sekali untuk menyuruhnya kembali berpikir. Perasaan bercampur aduk dan itu membuat kepalaku pusing dan membuat perutku mual. Kesadaraan yang aneh, aku tidak merasa hidup.

"Sadarlah...semua orang bukan kasihan padamu, tapi mereka peduli padamu" bisiknya di telingaku.

Otakku masih saja tidak bisa mencerna perkataannya, ini begitu sulit dimengerti.

"Aku membencinya..." bibirku bergetar.

"Kenapa?" dia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mataku lurus.

"Aku sulit menjelaskannya..." kataku lirih.

"Katakanlah..." mohonnya tulus.

Otakku mulai frustasi, aku tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Kepalaku pusing dan tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, aku mulai depresi.

"Maaf..." aku melangkah meninggalkannya.

**Tahu kah kau kalau umurmu sudah tidak lama lagi.**

**Beberapa hari ini kau hanya menyia-nyiakan waktu hidupmu dengan ke egoisanmu.**

**Aku hanya mau menunjukkan waktumu yang sudah tidak lama lagi.**

**50 hari lagi...**

"Rukia..." panggil suara lembut yang sering aku dengar.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku menatap sang pemilik suara lembut itu.

"Maaf...kemarin aku mengacuhkanmu" katanya dengan raut wajah memohon.

Tubuhku masih saja mematung dan juga membisu, mata kami bertemu tapi tak ada salah satu dari kami mengeluarkan suara.

Bruk!

Tiba-tiba Orihime memelukku dan mulai terisak di pundakku dan aku juga bisa merasakan kalau diriku juga menangis, menangis bisu. Oh Tuhan, terimakasih Kau tidak mengambil sahabat tersayangku ini, aku berjanji akan kembali memulai hidupku lagi dari awal. Tolong beri aku kesempatan lagi Tuhan.

"Aku juga minta maaf sudah bersikap dingin padamu..." kataku masih dalam pelukan Orihime.

Sore hari itu menjadi saksi lembaran baru dalam hidupku...

Keesokan paginya aku memulai aktivitasku seperti biasanya, berangkat sekolah dan menjalankan kegiatan sebagai siswi SMA. Ini adalah awalku.

Senyuman ramah...

Perkataan tegas...

Candaan...

Saling menyapa...

Hidupku kembali seperti dulu walaupun banyak yang berubah.

"Rukia, kamu masih mau ikut klub tenis?" tanya Orihime sambil mengambil segelas jus jeruk dari meja.

"Aku mau berhenti sajalah..." kataku sambil mengambil buah anggur.

"Eh? Kenapa? " Orihime terlihat terkejut dengan keputusanku.

"Tubuhku sudah tidak sanggup lagi dan mataku juga sudah tidak normal lagi" kataku sambil memainkan sendok untuk mengaduk jusku.

"Hey tapi tidak seluruhnya meninggalkan dunia tenis yang sudah kamu mulai sejak lama kan?" Orihime sepertinya punya rencana yang tidak aku ketahui.

"Maksudmu?" aku menghentikan memainkan sendok pengaduk jus.

"Setidaknya kamu bisa menjadi menejer klub tenis kan?" kata Orihime sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, aku tersenyum.

"Kamu tahu saja..." kataku dilanjutkan dengan tawa kami.

**Tampaknya dirimu yang dulu sudah kembali seperti dulu.**

**Apakah ini artinya aku boleh 'bermain' lagi denganmu?**

**Hm...aku ingin bermain lagi denganmu.**

**Ayo kembali ke arena permainan.**

**Permainan maut.**

Malam ini aku bermaksud untuk datang ke rumah Orihime untuk mengerjakan tugas kami yang tadi sore belum sempat selesai.

Tidak terasa sudah 3 jam kami mengerjakan tugas itu, jam pun sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam dan artinya aku harus segera pulang ke rumah.

"Apa tidak mau menginap saja?" tawar Orihime saat aku berpamitan.

"Tidak terima kasih, nanti hanya merepotkanmu saja, sudah ya aku pulang" pamitku dan berlalu.

Malam ini sangat dingin dan untungnya aku memakai jaketku, sepertinya musim dingin akan segera datang. Aku melihat langit malam yang mendung tanpa bintang. Rasanya sunggguh sepi dan sunyi, aku merasa sendiri.

"Menikamati hidup huh?" suara yang samar tapi tajam, suara ini...

"Kau mau menggangguku lagi?" aku mengalihkan pandangnku pada orang yang kini tengah berdiri di seberang jalan yang menggunakan pakaian hitam berjubah putih.

"Aku tidak ingin mengganggumu, aku hanya ingin 'bermain' dengamu saja" senyuman rubah itu terlukis dari bibirnya.

"Maaf aku tidak punya waktu untuk itu..." kataku sambil membalikkan badanku dan kembali melangkah.

"Lucu sekali kau tidak punya waktu? Lalu selama ini apa yang kau lakukan?" senyuman rubah itu berubah menjadi seringai mengerikan dengan warna mata merah darah.

Aku tidak memperdulikan perkataanya, aku terus saja melangkahkan kakiku sampai pada akhirnya...

"Kau ingin tahu waktumu yang masih tersisa di dunia ini?" raut wajah yang sulit untuk diartikan muncul dari pria tinggi berrambut perak itu.

Aku menghentikan langkahku dan mengambil nafas pendek lalu mengembuskannya, jantungku berdetak kencang dan aku bisa merasakan kalau udara semakin dingin yang menusuk kulit.

"Dan seandainya aku menanyakan 'berapa?' apakah kau akan menjawabnya dengan percuma?" tanya ku tanpa membalikkan badanku.

"Oh ya tentunya tidak semudah itu kan? Tentunya kau akan meminta sebuah perjanjian bukan?" tambahku lagi.

"Sayangnya pendapatmu salah..." udara dingin tiba-tiba semakin dingin saat pria itu berdiri tepat di depanku.

"Ingat yang aku katakan ini. Waktumu hanya tinggal 50 hari lagi..." pria itu menghilang disertai dengan angin dingin yang membuat daun-daun gugur dari tangkainya.

"Aku tidak peduli..." aku kembali melanjutkan langkahku.

"Mulai hari ini Rukia resmi menjadi menejer klub tenis!" kata Isane di depan para anggota klub tenis.

"Salam kenal" aku tersenyum.

Mulai hari ini aku akan menggantikan Isane sebagai menejer klub tenis, yah tidak buruk juga usul Orihime ini.

"Nah selamat menjalankan tugas barumu Rukia" Isane tersenyum sambil menjabat tanganku.

"Iya terima kasih" aku membalas senyuman Isane.

Kegiatan klub berakhir pada jam 4 sore, dan ini lah pekerjaan menejer yang sesungguhnya, mengecek dan membereskan peralatan klub. Yah ini merupakan awal yang berat untuk memulai sesuatu yang baru, tapi tak apalah.

Setelah semuanya selesai aku langsung bergegas keluar dari gedung olah raga, saat aku keluar dari gerbang sekolah ternyata masih ada orang yang duduk di bangku di sebrang jalan. Pandangan kami bertemu, sama-sama terkejut dengan keberadaan satu sama lain.

"Ichigo?" kataku lirih.

Ichigo masih tetap diam dan menatapku.

Tidak ada yang menyapa.

Lalu dia pun pergi.

"Kenapa dia?" pikirku

**Aku sudah memberi tahumu yang sebenarnya.**

**Aku tidak mengada-ada tentang hal ini.**

**Ingat itu baik-baik.**

**TBC**

**Chapter 3 selesai!**

**Maaf sangat lama meng up date fic ini,**

**Gimana pendapat anda tentang chapter ini?**

**REVIEW~!**

**REVIEW~!**

**REVIEW~!**

**(^-^)**


End file.
